When We Fall, We Move On
by CoDeBrEaKeRs
Summary: Rachel Berry has lost her loved one. She struggles to breathe and live again. It all changes when she gets a visit from someone she least expected.


**AN: Hey guys, I know I have stories that I haven't finished yet, but I was feeling so depressed that I start writing this. It's quite sad in my opinion. (I cried when I re-read it. LOL) And once I was finished with this stories I thought 'What the heck, I'll post it!' so here it it's. Oh for those of you don't like depressing, sad stories you might wanna click back. So enjoy and review!  
**

**Summary: Rachel Berry has lost her loved one. She struggles to breathe and live again. It all changes**

**when she gets a visit from someone she least expected.**

* * *

When We Fall, We Move On

I wake up in the morning, and do nothing. I do this now. I just lay in bed waiting for somebody to call me. My dad usually wakes me up for breakfast. So I go. I eat breakfast with them. I talk to them, I laugh at their jokes, and I also kiss their cheeks on their way to work. But after that? I'm empty. I have nothing to fill me with life. I get ready for school, dress up with my usually attire and get in my car. I drive in silent. No sound of the radio or the sound of my voice filling the space.

Just me and the silence.

Once I'm in school I go to my class, I write down some notes, I have lunch and I go to glee club.

Glee club. It doesn't seem to be exciting as it usually is. I get there and sit down. I'm the last to arrive at the club. Mr. Schue doesn't question my tardiness. He just smile at let me be. Mr. Schue gave us a sheet music and told me to sing the solo part. So I sing it. But it feels off. I don't get that rush or that exciting feeling when I get a solo. It doesn't feel alive; it feels lifeless. The glee members seem to think so too. Mr. Schue told me to stop and asked me if I was ok. I answered that I'm fine. He doesn't seem to buy it but doesn't push any further. As a result he gave Mercedes the solo. I'm not upset. I sat back and sang back up. Some people questioned my sanity. I don't care.

None of these things matter anymore.

After that incident I rarely got a solo. I don't care. I don't even ask questions anymore. I answer when I'm asked and speak when I'm told. But besides that? I just keep my mouth shut.

I was walking toward my locker and someone slushied me. I don't care. I kept walking pass them and opened my locker to get my books. The guy that slushied me stared as if he doesn't believe what he saw. I guess they were especting the suprised look that never comed from me. After taking my books I went to class. Leaving the jock that slushied me behind.

I had class with Kurt. When he saw me coming in class all full with slushie's he pulled me out of class ignoring the teacher that was yelling at him for leaving class. He pulled me in the bathroom and looked me in the eye. Then before I know it, I feel I hot burn on my cheek. But I couldn't find the energy to care. Kurt screamed at me, yelling and questioning what's wrong with me. I couldn't answer. Because honestly? I don't know what's happening to me either. I shook my head refusing to meet his eyes. Kurt grabbed my wrist looked me dead in the eye. He said something to me, something that sounds painful. But I don't understand what he's saying. I stared at his lips trying to understand what he is saying.

"Finn's gone Rachel; it's time for you to move on."

With that I broke down. I cried and fell into Kurt's arms. Suddenly memories flashed before me. Memories of the time me and Finn spend together. We were happy and in love. But then I saw a crash. It was a blur, and then I realized it was Finn's car. It was spinning in different directions then landed upside down. I saw a lot of blood. I focused on the person inside the car. Finn was lying motionless. He was not moving. I ran to his side and screamed at him. Screaming his name hoping he would wake up. But he didn't. Before I even realized I was at a funeral, wearing black. I see people crying, friends hugging, and a woman mourning at a picture of a boy. I was at Finn's funeral.

The image changed into another place, it was the auditorium. I saw someone in the center stage. He was tall, handsome and had a lovely voice. It was Finn. Finn Hudson. The man I loved and adore. The man that was supposed to be dead. He saw me and smiled. He told me to come closer to him. So I did. Once I was close enough he hugged me tightly. I hugged back with all the emotion that has been piled up inside me. He kissed the top of my head and looked at me. When he looked at me his brow furrowed.

"You look awful Rach."

"Well I think I should blame you for that."

He grinned. He grinned that stupid loop side grin that he wears everytime. It hurts to see that.

"Well you're right. But you can't keep doing this Rach."

"Do what?"

"Holding on to me."

"But I don't want to let go."

He sighed and hugged me again.

"I know me too baby. But Rach, you have so much you can fulfill. So much that only you can do."

He tucked in a strand of hair that was out of place.

"That's way I'm asking you Rachel to move on. Follow those wild dreams of yours."

"But I don't want to forget you." I said with tears in my eyes.

He chuckled softly and wiped my tears away.

"Who said you're allowed to forget me? I want you to remember me. Remember that I love you. Remember that I was the first guy to drive you insane. Remember that I was the guy you sang duets with. The guy who loved you for who you are. That liked every single thing about you; including things that you don't like. Remember me as the guy that will always keep on loving you."

He kissed my lips for the last time and said.

"I'll always love you Rach. Remember, I'll be watching over you. Oh and please don't be afraid to fall in love again ok?"

I nodded weakly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you so much Rachel Berry."

With that I snapped up from my black out. Kurt who was holding my hand in the nurse's room snapped his head up.

"Rachel honey? Are you ok? Oh God I am so sorry."

I breathed heavily. Finn wants me to move on. Then that's what I'll do.

"It's ok Kurt. Thank you." I gave Kurt a big hug.

After Finn's final words, I start living again. Start accepting. I improved my grades, asked more questions, and talked more often. I even have life in my voice again. I started to get more solo's. Mercedes didn't even got mad about it. When she heard me sing, she stood up with tears in her eyes and clapped her hands. Then everybody clapped their hands. Mercedes walked at my directions and hugged me.

"Welcome back Rachel."

Several years later, I got better. I start hanging out more often. Have dates sometimes-although I haven't gone official with anyone- but at least I'm moving on just like Finn wanted me to do. I graduate from Lima and moved out to New York. I got a job as a Broadway singer just as I wanted. Life was hard there but I worked hard and got what I want.

I was a star. And I was happy. I made new friends, kept in touch with my old buddies, and manage to learn to open up my heart again.

It's been 10 years now, but I can still recall the sweet memories with my one true love like it was just yesterday. I will always miss Finn. But when there is someone special in my life that I care about, I will love that person with all my heart. Like what Finn wanted. I will not be afraid to fall in love again. But at the same time, Finn has filled an important part in my life that no one can replace. Thus I will never forget him. He is a big part in life and always will be. I know he is happy for me because I am happy.

And you know what?

I too, will always love Finn Hudson.

* * *

**Hiks, what do you think? Review and let me know!**


End file.
